


Limited

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Jongin should have immediately turned around the second the strobe lights and horrific music booming through the stereo hit his senses. The place was dingy, filled with too many men who were probably married and shouldn’t be there in the first place. He frowned as he spotted the “VIP” lounge and the loudest part of the club.The area with his friends in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin should have immediately turned around the second the strobe lights and horrific music booming through the stereo hit his senses. The place was dingy, filled with too many men who were probably married and shouldn’t be there in the first place. He frowned as he spotted the “VIP” lounge and the loudest part of the club.

The area with his friends in it.

“Well look who decided to show up.” Sehun rang out smugly as Jongin sat next to him in the booth. The younger handed him a glass of something and Jongin immediately sat it on the table in front of him.

“Took a break from your big CEO office to come see the small people?” Sehun asked with a smirk. “Come on dude, even Kyungsoo showed up on time.” Sehun motioned over to said small man in a business suit awkwardly receiving a lap dance by a gorgeous woman. 

Jongin rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look, “Says the guy running his own fortune 500 company? Shove off, brat.”

Sehun grabbed his chest, feigning a hurt expression before breaking into a playful smile. “Chanyeol will be happy to see you.” 

Jongin looked around the small area for said groom-to-be, “I can’t believe that string bean is getting married tomorrow.”

Sehun snorted, “I am just as shocked as you. Believe me.” He took a shot of something clear and flagged the waitress for another. “Drink.” He told Jongin.

Jongin refused and decided to get up and at least say his greetings to everyone. If he made himself known enough he could probably sneak out before they forced him to watch yet another stripper take off her top.

“You came!” A loud boisterous, and very drunk, voice called out to him and Jongin was tackled into a sloppy hug. “Oh my GOD, Jongin you came to my bachelor party. I’m getting MARRIED.” Chanyeol stood up, swaying a bit and grabbing Jongin’s shoulders for support.

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, “Your fiance is going to be so pissed when she sees how hungover you are at the alter.”

Chanyeol tried to put his finger against Jongin’s lips to shush him, but instead it went up the man’s nose and he jerked back. “You just be quiet,” he slurred, “I am having a good time.”

Jongin pushed Chanyeol into the chair behind him and he was soon welcomed by the greetings of the rest of his college friends. Baekhyun put another drink in Chanyeol’s hand and motioned for one of the girls to come dance on him.

“Surprised you still knew how to enter into a club,” Baekhyun teased and Jongin hit his arm causing him to wince.

“I wanted to be here for Chanyeol, but it’s obvious you’ve already taken care of that.” They both watched Chanyeol as he forced the stripper to sit on his lap and look at his engagement photos. Jongin gave her credit, she took it like a champ. She knew where the money was at.

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head, “What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn’t get him drunk as hell the night before his wedding?”

Jongin rose an eyebrow, “A good one?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed Jongin’s arm, dragging him to the back of the room, “I got you a party gift. A goodie bag, if you will.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Jongin was suddenly filled with dread.

“No, Baek...I don’t…”

Baekhyun turned around and shot him a look, “Listen, man. I spent a lot of my father’s money here tonight and everyone’s leaving with a private show. Now, I’d love to take all these ladies on at once, but even I can’t do something like that. So go let a pretty girl wiggle her ass in your face for ten fucking minutes and then you can leave and I’ll tell all the guys what a great time you had here tonight.”

Jongin glared at Baekhyun, “Sehun can have mine.”

“Sehun has had three already,” He pointed behind Jongin and he watched in horror as his best friend shoved money down a girl’s g-string with his high-pitched drunken laughter.

Baekhyun slapped his chest, “Now go make good use of my money, or don’t bother coming out with us anymore.”

“Dramatic,” Jongin grumbled under his breath as he walked behind the velvet curtain. He was reminded of how awful the place smelled and was more than hesitant to take a seat on the leather sofa against the wall. 

“Don’t worry, we make sure it’s clean.” A woman’s voice floated through the air and he turned around to watch her come further into the room. “The disgust is written all over your face.” She told him with a smile.

He tried to look apologetic, but she shook her head, holding up a hand for him to hush. “Don’t worry about it. We get guys like you all the time. Bachelor parties are old news and there’s one of each of you in every crowd.”

Jongin sighed and took a seat on the couch, it was surprisingly comfortable and he laid his head back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It felt good to sit somewhere other than his desk chair, which probably had his body’s imprint on it by now.

Owning your own company was no joke, and Jongin didn’t trust a lot of people.

When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to find the girl now standing in front of his legs, the robe that had been tied around her waist was now open, revealing the fancy get-up underneath. “Wh..What are you doing?” He asked, sitting up straighter. 

She smirked, “Giving you a private dance.”

He sighed, he had hoped since she knew his type she’d take the money and run, but apparently he was not so lucky. He held his hands up in defense and watched her body begin to sway to the rhythm of the music. 

Jongin took her in, after all, it was what he was there to do in the first place. She was pretty, and without the heavy amount of makeup and overdone curls in her hair, he bet she’d be even prettier. Her body was lean from the dancing and he remembered an ex of his telling him that pole dancing was a new class being offered because it was such good exercise. She tossed the silky robe away and he appreciated the simplicity of her underwear. Lacy and white, with little gold beads as an accent. Much better than the ridiculous stuff the girls in the lounge had on.

She was giggling and his eyes shot up to hers, “You’re cute.” She told him with a genuine smile, she straddled his legs and perched her bum on his knees. Her hands rested on either of his shoulders and he enjoyed the perfume she was wearing. “Your brain runs a hundred times a minute, you know that?” She asked him simply as she took the silk tie from her robe and draped it around his neck.

He nodded, “I’ve been told. It’s a blessing and a curse.” He told her.

She giggled and Jongin found himself smiling at the noise. She climbed off of his lap, moving her hips back and forth, dancing to the music effortlessly. She came back to his legs, hovering over them as she shook her butt back and forth. Jongin was man enough to admit it was hot, but it still wasn’t exactly his thing. He felt awkward and hot and didn’t know where the hell he was supposed to put his hands. This wasn’t his first go around, he usually drank enough to get through one of his best friends pushing him into a lap dance. He stayed sober tonight for Chanyeol’s sake. Someone had to get him through his wedding tomorrow.

She turned around and sat in his lap again, tapping her finger on his forehead, “You’re doing it again.”

He smiled, “Sorry. You don’t have to do this, you know, Baek’s paying regardless.”

She stayed in his lap, her fingers wrapped around his neck and began to press against the muscles of his neck. Jongin heard himself groan out loud as she massaged against his tension points. Stress began to melt away as her fingers drifted down to his shoulders and she pressed her fingers into his stiff muscles.

“I’m going to school for Physical Therapy,” she mentioned nonchalantly as she watched her own fingers dig into his shoulders. As if it were normal, a half naked woman straddling a man’s lap and massaging his shoulders.

Regardless, Jongin could not find it in himself to care. “I think your hands are magic.” He told her with a soft moan as he tilted his head back happily.

She laughed, “I feel like you should be saying that for completely different reasons under the circumstances.”

Laughter bubbled up past Jongin’s lips and he lifted his face to look up at her again. “When do you graduate?”

She stopped rubbing, instead she picked up his right hand and began to massage that, “Two months,” she grinned, “but I still have a few years in loans to pay off and I have to intern for little to no money for a year. So I’ll be here awhile longer. It pays a lot more than waitressing.”

Jongin’s jaw dropped as she dug into his palm and moved his wrist around. “How?” He asked.

She shook her head, “It’s my job. Well, one day…” She eyed the clock on the wall above their head, “You have one more minute. Last chance to see me naked.”

He smirked, “Last chance? You just told me I could find you here again.”

She dropped his hand, “Look at you, getting flirty with the stripper? What’s your name?”

“Jongin, what’s yours?”

“Candy.” She stood up and danced a little more for him and he rose an eyebrow.

“Candy?”

“You can have my non-stripper name if you really do come back and see me, Jongin.”

He found himself sitting up and tugging her back into his lap. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, a little surprised at himself for acting so audaciously. When he pulled away he noticed the flush on her cheeks and he gave her hand a squeeze. “Until next time, Candy.”

She was still a bit surprised when she stood up off of his lap and he slid out of the velvet curtains before the bouncer made him leave. When he got back into the crowded lounge he noticed Chanyeol passed out on a sofa and Baekhyun nowhere in sight. He sighed heavily and grabbed Sehun’s collar just as he was reaching forward with another small bill towards one girl’s cleavage.

“Hey! Just because you’re a prude doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself!” The younger whined.

Jongin eyed him flatly before gesturing towards Chanyeol, “Remember why we are here? Let’s get him home for crying out loud.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, but complied. Somehow the two of them managed to get the giant on his feet and into Jongin’s car that he had valet parked. 

Sehun climbed into the back seat with a huff, “I still don’t see why I have to come home with you.”

Jongin smirked, “Why have a strange girl tonight when I can have you?”

Sehun made a face as if mocking Jongin, “Fuck you.”

Jongin just snorted and drove the trio home. Tomorrow he’d get Chanyeol at the alter in time, married, and be back at his office by Monday morning. 

“Why are you so happy?” Sehun’s voice broke through his train of thoughts.

Jongin thought of his private show and smiled, “I can enjoy strippers too, you know.”

Sehun scoffed, “Yeah right. And pigs fly out of my ass.”

“You do have a pretty big ass.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

Jongin pulled over in just enough time for Chanyeol to open the door and blow chunks all over the city’s street.


	2. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jongin…” You breathed his name, he smiled and you could tell he was glad you remembered. His hands were in the pockets of his black slacks, he wasn’t wearing a jacket and the black button down shirt he had on was crisp. He looked better than the first time you met him.
> 
> “Candy,” he spoke your alias name and you smirked. “You remembered me.” He said with a surprised tone.
> 
> You walked further into the room, “Didn’t think I’d see you in here again.” You told him honestly.
> 
> He backed up a bit and you loved that he was still nervous around you. “Actually, I have a proposition for you,” he spoke a bit quietly and you watched his eyes bounce nervously behind you.

“Candy!” You turned at the sound of your “name” being called, your friend’s head was ducked into the dressing room. “You got a request for a private show.”

You rolled your eyes, you really didn’t feel like dealing with it tonight, you had started apprenticing under one of the city’s best physical therapists a week ago and the hours were ridiculous. At least you weren’t balancing school on top of all of it again.

You stood up with a sigh and your friend smiled, “Don’t look so down, I think you’ll like this one.” She nudged you playfully and you made your way to the back of the club where the private rooms were.

When you stepped past the curtain into the room you definitely were not expecting the tall, dark, and handsome who turned to greet you.

“Jongin…” You breathed his name, he smiled and you could tell he was glad you remembered. His hands were in the pockets of his black slacks, he wasn’t wearing a jacket and the black button down shirt he had on was crisp. He looked better than the first time you met him.

“Candy,” he spoke your alias name and you smirked. “You remembered me.” He said with a surprised tone.

You walked further into the room, “Didn’t think I’d see you in here again.” You told him honestly.

He backed up a bit and you loved that he was still nervous around you. “Actually, I have a proposition for you.” he spoke a bit quietly and you watched his eyes bounce nervously behind you.

You smiled and gestured to the couch behind him, “They can’t hear you in here.” You told him, reading his nervous energy. The poor guy wore his thoughts on his sleeve. You perched yourself on the end of the couch and he took a tentative seat next to you. “What’s up?”

He rubbed his hands together as he looked ahead of you, “This is going to sound pretty pitiful.” He told you with an embarrassed laugh and gosh, his smile was the cutest thing you’d ever seen. He was young, he couldn’t be much older than you, but you bet the cost of his pants alone was more than you made in a night dancing.

He finally looked over at you, his face was serious and you could see the businessman in him immediately. Ready to lay out his negotiations. “I need a date.”

You blinked once, trying desperately not to smile. “Excuse me?”

His cheeks were tinted pink and he swallowed hard, “Let me rephrase that. I have a big project release coming up for my company, it involves a lot of shmoozing. Big parties, sucking up to old guys, and I’m expected to bring someone with me.” He glanced back up at you, “I guess I’m asking if you want to be my escort?”

You were still staring at him in shock, “You can’t get a date?” You eyed him up and down and tilted your head in confusion.

This made him laugh, “That’s not the problem.” He said quickly and you could have smacked him for his cocky smirk, but you let it go. “The problem is the type of women I tend to...attract…” He shook his head, “I don’t have time for a girlfriend. I’m a very busy man. I just need a beautiful woman to stand next to me and smile a few evenings this month.” He looked back at you hopefully, “I will obviously pay you. I’ll double what you make here on the weekends so you don’t have to worry about missing work.”

You adjusted in your seat, you had never been in a situation like this before. You didn’t even know Jongin, he seemed nice, but anyone can act nice to a stripper. The money though...you could pay your rent for the next two months alone. Your next loan payment was coming up too. “You just want me to come with you? Nothing else…” Your voice drifted off a bit at the end, you were embarrassed to have to ask, but you needed to protect yourself.

Jongin’s eyes widened when he realized what you were implying. “Oh God, no!” He paused and then held his hands up defensively, “I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to. You’re obviously very beautiful, I just.” He stopped talking and bit his lip before continuing, “No. I don’t expect you to have sex with me at all. Just come with me, food and drinks are free too.” He told you with a soft smile.

You returned his smile, “Okay, when do you need me?”

He looked flooded with relief and leaned back on the couch, his neck was tense again and you were tempted to rub it like you had the first time you met the man. “Three days from now. It’s a black tie event, if you give me your dress and shoe size I can send some things over for you.”

You smirked, “This is sounding very Pretty Woman right now.”

He laughed, “Listen, I’ve had this idea for over a week now. I just now got the balls to come here in and ask you this.”

You felt your face heating up, he had thought of you for this awhile ago? You tried not to let yourself feel special and instead you held your hand out. “Let me see your phone. I’ll give you my number and sizes. I suppose you trust me to do my own hair and makeup?” You asked sarcastically.

Jongin reached in his pocket and pulled out the newest smartphone that you didn’t even think was available to the public yet. “Um...I didn’t even think about that…”

You giggled as you dialed your number into the phone, “I’m kidding.” You paused when it came to putting your name in the phone. You stared at the blinking cursor for a moment before typing your real name and handing the phone back to him. “I texted myself so I have your number too.”

Jongin glanced down and smiled, “That’s much better than Candy.” He looked up at you and you felt your heart do the weird thing again so you glanced back up at the clock and stood up. “Well, unless you want to pay for a real dance, I have to go. Work calls.”

He stood with you and nodded, “Thank you for doing this. I know it’s kind of weird, but you have no idea how much you’re saving my ass from having to listen to another old CEO try to introduce me to his granddaughter.”

This made you laugh, you weren’t sure exactly what Jongin’s job was, but it was clear he made money. Of course women were probably after him, you secretly got excited at the idea of being able to play pretend as his girlfriend for awhile. You walked Jongin out and he gave you a small wave before exiting the club.

Your friend immediately grabbed you after work to ask you what he wanted and you decided then and there to keep your arrangement with him a secret. So you gave her a knowing smile, “A dance of course.” You told her, she giggled and nudged you and you tried to shake off the nervous feeling about what you just agreed to.  
______

You stared at the rack of clothes hanging in your bedroom, a woman fluttered about, placing out boxes of accessories and laying shoes out on the floor. “Mr. Kim said that this was black tie formal, so I chose only the best for Mr. Kim.” She pulled out a black tea-length dress and your eyes widened. “None of these are available to the public yet, but Mr. Kim is very influential. Designers kill to get their designs on him and his...entourage.” She eyed you skeptically.

Your apartment was small, nothing but a studio-size, but it was all you needed right now. You may not be able to afford the latest fashion trends, but you did know how to dress yourself. You shook your head at the black dress and the woman hung it back up.

“Looking at you I’d say you can wear something more risque. You have a fantastic body.”

You felt your face heat up and thanked her, watching her pull out a floor length red dress that was absolutely stunning. It was backless, but the woman was right, you would be able to pull it off. She beckoned you over and you slid out of your robe as she helped you get into the dress. When she stepped away from you her eyes lit up, “Wait until they photograph you in this. They’ll wonder what model Mr. Kim picked up.”

You grinned and looked in the mirror you had by your bed, the dress was beautiful. It flowed down your body gracefully and it felt like a dream.

The woman picked out some shoes and earrings for you to match. You had done your hair and makeup before she came over. When the outfit was completely paired you stared at your reflection in shock, you almost didn’t recognize yourself. It was a stark difference being in heels that were meant to emphasize the dress, not your legs. You looked at the woman with a frown, “You think this looks okay? I look like I belong there?”

The woman blinked at your question before a genuine smile spread across her lips. It was the first genuine smile you’d seen since she rushed through your door. “Sweetheart, you look like you belong on his arm.” She stepped forward and brushed back a bit of your hair, “You’re going to take his breath away.”

You felt tears sting your eyes suddenly, feeling grateful to the older woman for complimenting you so nicely. You didn’t hear these things often.

You heard your phone buzzing, snapping you out of your thoughts and you rushed over to pick it up.

“I’m downstairs,” Jongin told you after you answered. “Did you need me to come up?”

You looked around your apartment, with the added mess of shoes and dresses it was a disaster. “No!” You quickly answered him, “I’ll be right down.”

The woman had already picked up a matching clutch from one of her bags and handed it to you to shove your phone in with some other essentials. “I’ll lock the door behind me,” she told you with a soft smile.

You barely knew this woman, but you knew Jongin trusted her and somehow it made you trust her as well. “Thank you so much.” You told her, holding her hand for a moment.

She smiled broadly, “Go knock ‘em dead.”

The landing up to your building involved you walking down several cement steps and you were nervous with your new shoes and long dress. You almost missed the look on Jongin’s face when you reached the top of them, bunching the dress up so you made sure you didn’t step on it. He waited for you at the bottom, his mouth hung open as he took all of you in.

You made a face, “It’s too much isn’t it?” You beckoned back to the door, “There were dresses that covered more. I won’t look so much like a--”

Jongin grabbed your hand and smiled, you stumbled on your words as they fell dead from your lips. “You look nothing like a stripper,” He told you, “you look stunning.”

You let out a relieved sigh and let him lead you to the car on the street. You slid in and let him slide behind you. He didn’t have to give the driver further instructions as he drove off.

You were beyond nervous, you had never been to anything this fancy in your life. You grew up in a humble household, your parents gave you what you needed, but you were hardly rich. As the car drove up to one of the nicer hotels in the city you tried not to gape.

Jongin opened the door and lights flashed immediately. You reminded yourself to Google your new “boss” when you got home. He stopped as he stood on the sidewalk and held his hand out for you. The moment your feet hit the ground the questions started.

“Jongin! Who is your date tonight?”

“Is she your new girlfriend?”

“What’s your name?”

“Whose dress do you have on tonight?”

 

Jongin placed your hand in the crook of his arm and lead you inside, he smiled brilliantly and never answered one question they asked. You tried not to look like a wide mouthed idiot, but you were blown away by the entire scene. What exactly had you signed up for?

The inside of the lobby had been dolled up for the event and someone immediately ushered you both down a hallway where the ballroom waited. It was set for dinner, tables scattered about with nice linens and plates on each of them. Jongin walked you both to the very front of the room and held your chair out for you to sit.

When he sat next to you, you scanned the room. You recognized some of his friends from the bachelor party at other tables nearby. Your table remained empty with the two of you until the doors opened again and someone else you recognized sat down at your table.

“This is a fucking zoo.” Chanyeol told Jongin with an exaggerated gaze.

“Chanyeol, don’t cuss at work functions.” The woman with him scolded. You watched the giant man blush and hold his wife’s seat out for her. Chanyeol sat next to her and finally noticed you next to Jongin.

You watched the recognition on his face before he looked up at his friend in shock. It was quite hysterical to watch and you found yourself biting back a laugh as Jongin smirked and placed an arm around your chair. “Let me introduce you to my new girlfriend,” He told Chanyeol and his wife before you gave them your name and shook their hands.

Chanyeol was dumbfounded and it was written all over his face.

Jongin and you had of course put a plan of action together before walking into the evening. Your story was simple, you guys had a class together in college, but nothing more. You ran into him in the grocery store two weeks ago and he asked you out. Your job was still in physical therapy, to keep the lies from getting twisted. You were his girlfriend for all intensive purposes, but mostly because he was sure one of his colleagues was trying to set him up with his daughter.

The dinner was something like you’d never seen, different men got up on stage and showed slides and videos of the new product Jongin’s company was launching. He was the last to present, and for someone so reserved he shined on stage. He had a way of captivating the entire audience with just a look and you were mesmerized by the way he easily got through his speech without missing a beat.

When Jongin finished presenting everyone stood and was sent to the second banquet hall in the hotel. It was set up for dancing, drinks, and light desserts. After sitting for almost three hours you hadn’t realized how much you needed to stretch your legs. And also find the bathroom.  
_______

You excused yourself and Jongin watched you walk towards the restroom doors. The dress sat dangerously low on your back, but you had the body for it. He felt his jaw clench as he watched the eyes of men follow you as well.

You were a dream. You followed his lead all night long, making idle chit chat with men’s wives, smiling when appropriate, and always batting your eyelashes lovingly up at him when he repeated the same lame line of how the two of you “met”. You played the role to perfection and he was beyond grateful to you.

“Dude! The stripper?!” Baekhyun’s loud voice boomed behind him, causing him to jump.

Jongin turned around and clamped a hand over his friend’s mouth, “Baekhyun you listen to me right now. I know you hate every second of your miserable existence under your father’s wing, but if you tell anyone here that my date is a stripper I will personally castrate you.” He put his hand down and Baekhyun stared at him in complete shock.

“Damn, Jongin...I was just kidding…” He feigned hurt, but Jongin knew him better. Baekhyun was thicked skinned and a lot of talk.

“Though a story as to how this came about would be very interesting.” Sehun popped up, handing Jongin a glass of something dark that smelled like death. Jongin made a sour face but took a gulp of the liquid. It burned like hell, but he hated these functions. He hated the people he worked with, he hated having to talk in front of a crowd.

The only bonus of the night was watching everyone drool over you.

He smiled at Sehun after finishing the glass and handing it back to the shocked younger one, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“You’re paying her.” Kyungsoo stepped forward and Baekhyun and Sehun gasped.

“You can do that?” Sehun asked him in shock.

Jongin rolled his eyes, “First of all, that’s prostitution, Sehun. It’s illegal. Second, I am not paying her for sex. So stop imagining it,” he flicked Baekhyun’s forehead. “I asked her to come with me to these next few presentations because I’m almost positive Mr. Park is trying to set me up with his daughter and I am not trying to deal with that. I just want to launch this project and move on.”

Kyungsoo smirked, “So you’re paying her. Exactly what I said.”

Jongin clenched his jaw, “Yes. I offered her money.”

The three men laughed ridiculously loud and Jongin felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Guys, seriously? Grow up.”

“Says the guy paying for a date.” Sehun snickered while he held his own glass up to his lips. His eyes fell past Jongin and to you as you walked up to the group.

“Hi boys,” You said with a flirty grin as you slid your arm down Jongin’s and laced your fingers together. He immediately noticed how closely you were clinging to him and his eyes darted back behind you where a group of women were coming out of the bathroom.

One of them was his ex-girlfriend. He rolled his eyes, calling the woman his girlfriend was a joke. Another set up for business that had backfired. Jongin glanced back down at you and found you staring at him. He gave you a comforting smile, but you surprised him and grabbed his face, pulling him down against your lips.

Jongin hated the feeling of his cock twitching in his pants the second your lips were on his. It was a hot kiss, and you were clearly marking your territory, but wasn’t that why he was paying you? You pulled away and smiled, wiping some lipstick off of the corner of his lips. “Sorry, I wanted to do that all night.” You told him.

He grinned smugly.

“For fucks sake, get a room,” Sehun whined behind him.

The two of you turned your attention to the youngest and you smiled broadly. “Hush now, Sehun or I’ll tell everyone exactly how many times you’ve been back to the club to ask for a dance from my friend.”

Sehun’s entire face turned red and Baekhyun died laughing before high-fiving you.

And Jongin was pretty sure he was in love with you.


	3. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was perfect. He was perfect. And you began to get the overwhelming emotions of how much you were not perfect at all. But damn if you didn’t want him.

You sat on the toilet and smiled in relief. You were slouched and despite it being in a bathroom, on a toilet, you got to be comfortable for a minute. No worries about making the right face or your boob showing. This night was actually tiring you out mentally, it had been awhile since you had to be so aware of your entire presence. At least at the club you could disappear backstage and relax for a minute.

You listened to the bathroom door open and a group of women chatting idly. One went into the stall next to yours, it sounded like there were two or three still posed in front of the sink.

“This sucks. Sehun has ignored me all night. I thought after sleeping with him he’d finally take me seriously.” One woman whined.

You had to cover your mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Hyerin, you’re an idiot for liking Sehun. And an idiot for sleeping with him.” Someone responded, you didn’t disagree with her.

“Don’t be such a bitch because Jongin brought someone else.” Hyerin fired back.

This made you perk your head up.

“She’s really pretty, I thought.” A quieter voice spoke up.

“She looks like a slut.” The original voice snapped.

The toilet next to you flushed and the other woman emerged. “I heard she’s a Physical Therapist’s assistant. She doesn’t even have a real job.”

This pissed you off. What the hell constituted a real job?

The girls all giggled and you heard the sink cut on as one washed her hands.

“You’re way prettier than her, Mina. Don’t worry about it. Jongin will get his senses together and realize you’re perfect for him.”

You decided it was time to make yourself known. The bitch inside of you was awaken. You could take being called a slut, not having a real job, and even being called ugly. You had enough self confidence in your looks. However, Jongin had hired you for a reason, and what kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn’t rub it straight in this Mina girl’s face?

The looks they gave you when you opened the stall door were hysterical. You simply smiled sweetly at them and one of them moved over so you could wash your hands. You took your time, relishing in their glares on your back as you slowly lathered your hands and cleaned them. You pulled your lipstick from your clutch when you were finished and touched up your lipstick.

As you slid it back inside, one of them finally spoke up.

“Don’t get too comfortable. You don’t belong in this scene.”

You recognized her voice as Mina and so you took her in. She was pretty, but the scowl on her face made her look like she sucked on a lemon. You smiled and turned to her, “I’ll remember you said that while I’m in Jongin’s bed tonight.”

The girls scoffed, and you knew it was a low blow, but it was worth the pissed off look on Mina’s face. You walked out of the bathroom, spotting Jongin immediately. It was hard to miss him, despite the crowd. He was impossibly attractive, he carried himself like someone who owned and operated his own business.

And tonight he was your boyfriend.

You could tell they had been talking about you by the way the group of men shut up as soon as you sidled up to Jongin’s side. You slid his hand into yours, gluing yourself to his side. Baekhyun, as you remembered his name, was obviously checking you out. You listened for the bathroom door to open again before you looked up at Jongin.

He was glancing past your shoulder, you watched the recognition on his face as he saw Mina and her posse. It wasn’t a painful recognition, nor was it hostile. He looked as if he couldn’t care less about the woman and that gave you the confidence to do what you did next.

He looked down at you and you could tell he was trying to give you an encouraging smile. You placed your hand on the side of his face and pulled him in for a heated kiss. At first you were just trying to show off, but the way his lips moved into yours gave you goosebumps. When you finally pulled away you tried to keep a neutral look on your face, but you knew you were smiling. “Sorry,” You told him as you wiped your red lipstick smudge off of the corner of his beautiful lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” You weren’t lying, and it kind of bothered you.

The grin on Jongin’s face was nothing short of smug.

“For fucks sake, get a room.” Sehun whined, and you turned your attention to the young boy. He was handsome enough, the thought of the girl in the bathroom pining after him made you want to giggle and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.

“Hush now, Sehun or I’ll tell everyone exactly how many times you’ve been back to the club to ask for a dance from my friend.” You watched the boy’s cheeks tint red. Sehun had the hots for your good friend, and you were pretty sure they had moved up from private dances to just straight making out during the hour he paid for her. He looked like a lovesick puppy every time he left. You wondered what Hyerin would think of that.

Baekhyun’s loud laugh almost startled you, but the boy simply stepped forward and gave you a high five.

You glanced back up at Jongin to see him staring at you, and for the first time since you met him, you couldn’t read his mind.  
_____

The rest of the evening had gone swimmingly, and you soon found yourself in the back of Jongin’s car as his driver headed down the familiar city streets towards your apartment. You relaxed against the leather and sighed.

“Harder than you thought it would be?” Jongin asked you with a smile.

You laughed, “Just a little. I’ve never seen so many rich people in one place. It was a little overwhelming.”

Jongin shrugged, “Yeah, well, the product I talked about? They all want it, and they all want to be the only ones I sell it to.”

You sat up and looked at him, “Are you going to sell it to any of them?”

He leaned closer and gave you a playful look, “Honestly? Probably not.”

You laughed again and shoved his shoulder. “You’re a tease, Mr. Kim.”

He sat back and smiled warmly, “And you’re a fantastic girlfriend. Thank you for tonight.”

You nodded, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry for the whole kiss thing…”

He shook his head, “Don’t be. It was hot and I hate Mina.”

This made you feel good, you bit your lip to suppress the proud smirk you felt.

The car pulled up to your apartment complex and the driver immediately stepped outside and lit a cigaret. You watched him thoughtfully before turning back to Jongin. “Drop many girls off, do you?”

Jongin chuckled, “Unfortunately he’s more used to me dumping them and he gets tired of hearing them yell.” He went to open the door, but paused and turned back to you. “Can I ask you something rather inappropriate?”

You smiled, “I think we crossed that line after your first lap dance.”

You enjoyed watching him squirm at the thought. “Yeah, well…” His brown eyes locked into your gaze and your heart began to speed up. “Can I kiss you again?”

You felt your breath hitch, the thought of getting to touch those lips some more made you warm all over. You nodded, breathing in his scent as he leaned over and slowly pressed his mouth to your own.

It was perfect. He was perfect. And you began to get the overwhelming emotions of how much you were not perfect at all. But damn if you didn’t want him. Your hand rested on his shoulder and he deepened the kiss. You felt your want growing inside of you and you began to debate inviting him up when he pulled away.

His lips were tinted with your lipstick, his eyes were blown with lust, and you were glad he was just as breathless as you.

“I should go,” You whispered. Decided to keep your head on straight. This was, after all, technically your first date.

Jongin nodded and slid away from you, he opened the door and held a hand out to help you stand. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to your cheek. “I’ll text you with the details of the luncheon next week, okay?”

You nodded and he gave you a heart-melting smile before slipping back into the backseat.

The car waited until you had the door to the building open before it drove off.

Your apartment had been straightened up by the woman who had brought you clothes. Your feet screamed in delight as you took the dreaded heels off and slumped over to your bed. You plopped face down on it and groaned.

You rolled over and touched your lips with your fingertips. You felt your face heat up at the memories of kissing Jongin.

You were screwed.  
_____

The next time you saw Jongin was for a luncheon on someone’s yacht. Knowing your size, you woke up over the week with various boxes of various designer brands filled to the brim with brand new clothes. Jongin told you he didn’t ask for them, they were offered, as long as you wore them with him you could keep them.

You shook your head as you dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and white blouse. The clothes were amazing, but you couldn’t help but feel kind of weird in them. They weren’t you.

You tied your hair back, knowing if the boat went out it could end up breezy. Your makeup was simple and light, and you picked out a pair of strappy sandals that matched the shirt you were wearing. Once again you were standing in front of the mirror with a frown.

Your phone rang and you didn’t bother answering it before you grabbed your bag and headed downstairs.

Jongin in casual clothes was a new experience, one that you were not at all prepared for. If he was handsome in a suit, dark jeans and a loose button down with loafers was even more handsome. Not to mention his butt in jeans was a sight to behold.

“Hey, beautiful.” His low voice brought you back to reality as you walked down your steps and he greeted you with a kiss on your cheek. He was warm and smelled amazing and suddenly you felt like you needed to run away again.

“You don’t have your driver today.” You noticed out loud as he held the passenger door open to a silver sports car. You slid inside and watched him walk around the car; more time to stare at the butt.

Once inside he put the car in gear and pulled off, “I let him have the day off since we’re only driving down to the docks today.”

You nodded as if this all made perfect sense to you, even though it didn’t.

“The people we will see today are a lot of people I work closely with. A few investors, a lot of bankers, and the guys.” He explained further.

You enjoyed watching him drive, it was oddly domestic and turned you on. “By the guys, you mean your friends from the bachelor party?”

He nodded again, “We all grew up together, our dad’s owned or still own the businesses we work in now. We were born and bred for this life.” There was a bitterness in the last sentence that you took note of.

“So you guys have always been close?” You asked him to make conversation.

“Like brothers.” He told you, glancing at you with a soft smile.

God, he was so fucking good looking. You really were starting to question how you could pretend to be his girlfriend when he just oozed sex appeal. You knew how to turn it on, but that was at the club. This was a yacht full of rich business people.

The drive was short, as Jongin had mentioned, he pulled into a space and ran around the car to help you out of it. Something you found endearing because regardless of your relationship, it was chivalrous of him. As you got closed to the docks Jongin took your hand and laced your fingers together.

It felt so natural, the tug of his hand as he pulled you a bit closer, the two of you falling in step together. Even the silence as you walked to the boat wasn’t uncomfortable. You were relaxed and happy and definitely having a problem with developing a crush on a guy who was technically your boss.

The yacht was at the very end, there were already a lot of women and men on board, all dressed in similar attire as yours, if not a bit more fancy. They greeted Jongin happily with fake smiles and handshakes. You wondered how he dealt with it, you wouldn’t trust anyone on that boat with your life. He had to trust them with his business.

“Jongin! You haven’t introduced me to your girlfriend!” One woman screeched out. She had a champagne flute in her hand and you bet a night’s tips she was drunk already.

Jongin’s hand let go of yours, you were only disappointed for a moment when it suddenly reappeared on your waist. His grip was tight and his body was tense. He spoke your name softly, looking down at you with his chocolate brown eyes, “This is Mina’s mother, Mrs. Shin. Mrs. Shin, this is my girlfriend.”

The woman looked you up and down in distaste before turning back to Jongin. “We miss you around the house, Jongin. Come visit me, okay?” She winked at him and grabbed the arm that wasn’t around you. You wanted to throw up, but you figured the alcohol was to blame for her behaviour.

As soon as she left Jongin’s entire demeanor relaxed against you, but he didn’t move his arm. Another businessman walked up to you both and Jongin made his greetings.

After getting stuck on a man who really wanted to talk to Jongin, you were able to slip from his side and grab some food. You were starving and you filled your plate and snuck out to the back deck while everyone else stayed inside away from the breeze.

 

It was a gorgeous day and with your hair pulled back you could eat in peace.

For a moment at least.

“How’s Jongin?” Baekhyun asked as he walked around the corner.

Baekhyun was the definition of greasy, but the boy could clean up well. You shrugged your shoulders and popped a strawberry in your mouth. “Wouldn’t know,” you told him, not bothering to care that you were still chewing. “We haven’t had sex.”

Baekhyun snorted, “I knew he was gay.”

You smirked and eyed the pineapple piece you were holding, “No, I don’t think that’s it…”

This caught Baekhyun’s attention, he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the railing. “Really?”

You nodded and ate the piece of fruit, Baekhyun watching you as you licked a bit of the juice from your fingers and you smiled innocently at him. “Are you bored, Baekhyun? Run out of strippers and daddy’s girls to play with?”

He laughed, “As a matter of fact, yes. I’m quite bored. Do you want to play with me?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned next to him against the railing. “I’ll pass. I deal with enough fuck boys like you at my other job.”

He pretended to be hurt and grabbed his chest, “I’m different then those other guys.” Even as he spoke he couldn’t stop from smiling.

He was full of shit, but he was blunt and kind of obnoxious and you didn’t mind him.

“Damn, Baek. Don’t hog her.” Chanyeol walked up and helped himself to one of the grapes on your plate. “She’s the only woman here worth talking to.”

“Thanks…?” He winked at you and ate another grape.

Sehun was quick to join the group of you outside, “You have no idea what hell I am living in right now.” He frowned as he looked over his shoulder, “Hyerin’s dad keeps trying to corner me and I think he knows I fucked his daughter.”

You snorted and Sehun looked at you and narrowed his eyes, “It’s not funny,” he whined, “he knows my dad. And my dad told me to stop having sex with everyone’s daughters.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “the worst part is I actually listened to him.” He paused, “After I had sex with Hyerin.”

You shook your head, “It’s bad news for you, Sehun. She’s half in love with you. I heard her in the bathroom.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol chortled at this as Sehun’s frown grew. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“Sehun stop cussing in front of a woman.” Kyungsoo snapped, making everyone jump. No one had seen him come up.

“She doesn’t count.” Baekhyun told Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol nodded, “Yeah, she’s seen us all drunk and we’ve seen her boobs. I think we’ve passed some sort of level of how we can act in front of each other.” This time Chanyeol took a piece of cheese off your plate and you smacked his hand.

“Like stealing my food?”

He nodded, “Duh.” He said, mouthful of cheese.

“I feel like I should be more bothered that you’ve all seen my girlfriend’s boobs.” Jongin stood in the doorway and smiled at you fondly. “But instead it’s kind of nice to rub it in your face that I have her and you don’t.”

Sehun made a face to mock Jongin, Chanyeol took another piece of food, Kyungsoo was on his phone, and Baekhyun gaze was pinned on you. He wouldn’t rat out that his friend hadn’t tried to have sex with you yet in front of everyone else. He wasn’t that low, but the entire situation was entertaining to him.

Probably because you were smiling just as fondly back at Jongin and the rest of the boat seemed to disappear.


	4. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d only taken you out twice, but Jongin had grown more than fond of you.

Jongin was on a different level. He found himself staring at the blank e-mail on his computer screen, the tiny blinking cursor reminding him of his lack of focus.

Watching you sit back in the leather seats of his car, your hands resting comfortably at your sides, the wind whipping through the car; Jongin loved every second of it. You were amazing during the luncheon. The partners loved you, his friends loved you, and he...he was pretty sure he was falling for you too. Your face was flushed from being in the sun and when he pulled up in front of your building you turned to him with a smile that made him want to reach over and take you right then.

“I had fun today,” You admitted with a smile.

Jongin put the car in neutral and turned to you, “Good. You’re doing great, everyone loves you.”

You nodded, hovering a moment before you reached for your seatbelt. “Well, thanks for everything!”

He grabbed your wrist and stopped you before you could leave the car. Leaning over he pressed his lips to yours again. Ever since you kissed him the first time Jongin craved the taste of your lips again. He craved your presence, just being around you made him feel comfortable and at ease. He wanted to feel this way all the time.

You pulled away first and he had to remind himself to be polite. “See you this weekend?” You asked him.

He nodded, remembering the presentation he had to attend Friday night. He watched you climb out of the car, paying special attention to your assets as you climbed the stairs to your door. He sighed wistfully before pulling away from the curb.

He’d only taken you out twice, but Jongin had grown more than fond of you.

“Mr. Kim.” His phone buzzed with his secretary’s voice and he jumped. “Mr. Byun is here to see you, is it okay if I send him in.”

Jongin shook his head for a moment and cleared his throat before pressing the button, “Sure, send him in. Thank you.”

He watched his friend saunter into his office, his secretary sat at her desk with a blush on her cheeks and Jongin gave Baekhyun a pointed look, “Must you do that?”

Baekhyun sat in one of the large leather seats across from his desk, “Do what?” He tried to play innocent, but both he and Jongin knew he was full of it.

“Stop making my secretary’s fall in love with you every time you come visit. It makes working with them a lot harder.”

Baekhyun snorted, “I’m only being myself.”

“That’s kind of my point.” Jongin closed the blank e-mail page and sighed, “What do you want, Baek?”

Baekhyun was wiping a non-existent piece of lint from his pants. “Nothing much, just wondering why you haven’t fucked the stripper.” He paused, “Also, I’m hungry and everyone else is too busy to go to lunch with me.”

Jongin glared, “As if it’s any of your business. And you’re on your own. We don’t go to lunch with you because you just get hammered and one of us has to drive you home.”

Baekhyun pouted, “Ya’ll are no fun. Maybe I’ll go see if your new toy wants to come play. How much do you pay her again? I’m sure I could double it.”

Jongin’s hands clenched into fists on his desk, “Stop playing around Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and studied Jongin carefully. “It’s funny, because the way you act around each other, one could assume you really were dating. You haven’t had sex yet, and you’re entire face just turned red when I mentioned seeing her.”

Jongin’s jaw clenched, losing his patience with the man across from him. “What’s your point?”

Baekhyun leaned back again, crossing one leg over the other, “I don’t have one. I just find it interesting. You’re in love with a stripper.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and shook his head, “No I’m not. I’m just enjoying not having to deal with any fake nonsense. She’s real, she’s in it for the money. It’s quite simple.”

“How confident in that are you?”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun smirked, “I mean, how sure are you that she only wants your money? Think she’d stray if she were offered a higher salary?”

Jongin’s stomach twisted, “Get to the point.”

Baekhyun shrugged, “I’m just saying, I’m willing to bet my new Bugatti that she’ll go out with me if I offer her more money.”

Jongin tried to keep his face neutral. “We’re grown ass men Baekhyun, we’re too old for this kind of game anymore. It’s juvenile.”

“So you think she’d agree to date me?”

“No, I think your Bugatti is last year’s model and I’m not willing to have Mina’s mother all over me to date her daughter again just because you’re bored.”

Baekhyun seemed to take these things into consideration for a minute. “Fine, I’ll get Mina’s mother off of your back. Make it the entire immediate family.”

Jongin laughed, “How?”

Baekhyun opened his arms out, “A master does not reveal his tricks. If your girl goes out with me this weekend instead of you, I get to keep dating her. If she says no you get my new car and I’ll deal with Mina. Deal?”

Jongin narrowed his eyes, “She can’t know about this bet. No tricks, she has to be willing to go out with you for you.” He paused, “well your wallet at least.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Jongin stood up, “I’m still not going to lunch with you.” He held his hand out and watched Baekhyun stand and place his hand out as well.

As the two shook, Jongin got a terrible feeling in his stomach. The kind of feeling he got when they were younger and he got sucked in Baekhyun’s stupid games. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, what would he do if you said yes?

“I’ve lost my appetite anyway,” Baek concluded before letting go of Jongin’s hand and exiting the room.  
_____

Another long day of patients, another day ended. You walked home, back slouched over in tiredness. Your scrubs were worn in and you guzzled down your water bottle as the sun beat down on you.

Your bus stop was only a couple blocks from your apartment and you usually didn’t mind the walk, but these days it was getting harder to do. Your boss wanted you to work on more patients by yourself and it was a lot to take on. She would oversee your diagnosis, or plan of action for their therapies, but otherwise you were on your own.

You were up for the challenge, but mentally you were crashing.

When you reached your stairs you jumped at the sight of Baekhyun leaning against a gorgeous red sports car. He was fiddling with his phone, sunglasses perched on his nose. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and you almost didn’t recognize him. Until he looked up and smirked at you.

“You look rough.” He told you bluntly.

You snorted, “Can always count on you for honesty.” You mumbled. “What do you want?” You asked him.

He shrugged, “Just stopped by to say hi.”

You glowered, “How did you even know where I live?”

He shrugged again and stood up from the car and walked towards you. “My dad owns half this city, I have access to a lot of things I shouldn’t.”

“Good to know.”

There was an awkward moment of silence and you realized he was waiting for you to invite him up. You sighed and beckoned him to follow you up the stairs where you entered your key and led him up to your apartment.

When you let him inside you watched Baekhyun take everything in, “You live here?”

You laughed, “I can hear the judgement in your voice.”

Baekhyun didn’t bother apologizing. “I don’t mean anything by it, I’m just not used to it.” He picked up one of the magazines you had tossed on your table, “I’m sure perfect Jongin said this place was perfect.” He mentioned as he flipped through it.

You paused in the middle of hanging up your purse, “Actually, Jongin hasn’t seen my apartment…” You mentioned, realizing it for yourself as well.

Baekhyun had a wicked grin on his face when you turned around. “Scared he’ll judge you?” He asked you.

You thought it over, “No, not really. He’s not like that.” You said assuredly as you headed to your dresser and pulled out some yoga pants and a t-shirt. “Why are you here Baekhyun?”

He huffed, “I feel like everyone always thinks I have some ulterior motive to being near them.”

You gave him an exaggerated look and he laughed, “Fine, I came here to ask you out on Friday.”

“I’m going to the presentation with Jongin on Friday.” You told him simply. You jumped when you turned around and realized he was a lot closer to you than you thought he’d been.

“I know that.” His voice was low and his dark eyes were full of mischief. “I’m offering you more than he is.”

You rolled your eyes, “Seriously? You think you can just flaunt your money in here and I’ll magically swoon?”

Baekhyun paused, “Not really.”

You walked past him and put your clothes on the bed, “Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m too tired to deal with it. Can you just go?

“I’ll pay off your student loans.”

You felt your heart stop beating for a second.

He smiled and walked towards you again, “That’s right, all $34,586.74 of it. I wipe my ass with 40 grand. All of it gone. For two dates.”

You knew the blood was draining from your face. He couldn’t possibly be serious.

“I can see the struggle on your face, so let me put it to you this way,” He pulled a check from his back pocket, it was filled out and dated to you, the amount was your remaining balance on your loan. “I’ll be waiting out front Friday night. Bring this with you and I’ll sign it before you even get in the car with me. You can deposit it on the way to the presentation.”

“Baekhyun this…”

“Is a lot of money to someone like you. For you to spend two evenings with me. You don’t even have to get naked. And you can quit stripping. There's only one condition,” he reached forward and tilted your chin so you were looking up at him. “You can't tell Jongin.”

You were flabbergasted, no words would form and your brain was running a thousand miles a minute.

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the side of your face and you could feel his smirk before he pulled away. “Think about it, Candy.”

The way he said your stripper name sent chills down your spine, but when you looked down at the check again your mind could only think one thing.

Financial freedom.


	5. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew what your choice needed to be, you just hoped you were making the right one.
> 
> (Warning: Mentions of depression/mental illness)

You found yourself staring at your reflection again. A sleek black dress hung over your body, your hair lay straight down your back. Your makeup was dark and fierce. You looked strong, gorgeous, and sure of yourself.

You literally felt none of those things.

Your hands were shaking when Jongin called you to say he was downstairs. You didn't tell him about Baekhyun. Mostly because you were highly considering taking him up on his offer. So instead you remained a tightly wound ball of anxiety and put off making the decision.

You knew what your choice needed to be, you just hoped you were making the right one.

Jongin was standing in front of the car when you stepped outside. The smile on his face made your heart sputter in your chest. He looked so good in his suit and tie.

“Hey, beautiful.” It was such a simple greeting, but something about it coming from him made you feel weak in the knees. It was like he truly meant it every time he greeted you in such a way.

You paused on the last step, “Jongin…”

His smile faltered for a moment, you watched something unfamiliar flash in his eyes. He always wore his thoughts in his eyes, but he had been learning to cover it up more. “What's up?” He asked you, taking a tentative step off of the curb and towards you.

“I can't go with you tonight.”

There. You said it. You watched the thoughts running through his face, surprise, anger, hurt, but you stayed strong.

“Why are you dressed up then?” He asked you next. It was almost as if he knew what you were going to say, but wanted to hear you say it.

“I'm going with someone else.” Your voice sounded strong, but you had to force back the lump in your throat. 

Jongin’s face fell flat. And in a flash you knew every wall that you had knocked down, every ounce of trust he had in you was gone. “Alright then, if that's your decision.” But the dismissive tone was there. He was in business mode again. 

You nodded, blinking rapidly to avoid any tears sliding down your cheeks. “It is.”

Jongin nodded once and motioned for his driver to let him back in the car. “I'll have your check in the mail.”

You felt the jab hit you right in the gut. You watched him drive away and you collapsed to the steps beneath you. This was for the best. 

Baekhyun pulled up in his own red sports car, not even bothering to get out. He rolled the window down and called your name.

“Come on, we will be late.”

You took a deep breath and stood up. Getting into Baekhyun’s car and taking the piece of paper he handed you with his signature scrawled across the bottom.

“Two dates.” You spoke calmly.

“Two dates, tonight included.” He repeated.

“No stripping, no sex.”

“No, just your pretty little face smiling next to mine.” He told you with a sinister smile.

You sighed deeply and put your seatbelt on. Baekhyun took that as your consent and pulled the car back out into traffic.

You watched the lights of the city roll by as he drove and you caught your reflection in the glass of his window. 

At the end of the day, you were just a normal girl from a small town. You were working your way through your career that was less than extraordinary. You didn't belong in this life, not with Baekhyun, and not with Jongin. You were growing to like Jongin far too much, and you knew he could never like a girl like you.

After the second date with Baekhyun you were in the clear. You could step away and wash your hands of them both. 

Baek pulled up to the building and the valet opened your door for you. You waited for Baekhyun to round the car and you took his arm and walk inside.

You immediately felt strange stares and whispers as he lead you towards your table, but you ignored them. You just had to get through tonight and the next night. You'd never see these people again.

“What are you doing?” Sehun didn't even let you both sit down before he erupted from his seat. 

Baek had the audacity to look sheepish, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Yeah, bullshit.” Sehun looked over at you. “Have anything to say for yourself?”

“Sehun, leave her alone. She's clearly going where the money is.” 

You looked up to see Mina standing next to the table. She smiled at you before turning to Baekhyun, “I thought you said you'd get rid of her.”

Baekhyun gave Mina a playful grin, “I said I would get Jongin free. Not that I'd get rid of her.”

“Well then why is she here and he’s not?” The woman crossed her arms over her chest, a sour look on her face.

Baekhyun shrugged again, “I did what you asked. She's with me tonight, and Jongin is free. And now you owe me $60 grand.”

Mina scoffed and stormed off and you sat back in shock. 

“Is everything just a fucking game to you?” Sehun spat out, voice raised in anger.

“Life’s nothing but a game, Sehunnie. There's no rules and it's never fair. Get used to it.”

Sehun looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to leave or hit Baekhyun. “He really liked her, you know.” He finally got out before storming off.

You were still in a state of complete shock. You turned to Baekhyun and he looked at you as if he were unaffected, “Well now that this is done, ready for date two?”

“Tonight?” You asked him.

He nodded, standing up, he offered you his hand and you found yourself taking it from sheer curiosity. “After tonight you never have to see me again.” He told you as he led you out of the venue.

You watched the back of his head while he walked, you wished you could read him like you could read Jongin.   
_____

Baekhyun led you back out front, he was silent while he waited for the valet, and he didn’t open your door for you when the car pulled up. You weren’t sure why you climbed into the car with him, morbid curiosity? You had a pretty good idea of what was going on at this point.

“Baekhyun, did you offer me the money after you made the bet with Mina?” You asked him.

“Why does it matter?” He wasn’t looking at you, and suddenly you became a bit frightened. He had a different look on his face, the party-boy you’d grown fond of was gone. In his place sat someone withdrawn, someone you didn’t know.

“I feel like you knew I’d take the money and you knew Jongin wouldn’t show up because of it.”

“So?” His fingers gripped tightly around the steering wheel and you figured you were guessing correctly.

“I also feel like maybe, inside of this weird fucked up agenda, you were trying to be nice.”

Baekhyun pulled the car down a side road you didn’t recognize. “Jongin’s my friend, I wouldn’t fuck him over without him knowing everything I was doing. He was well aware that I asked you out.”

This made your stomach lurch, if Jongin knew it would explain a bit more why he had such a negative reaction. Your heart ached when you remembered the cold look in his eyes when you told him you weren’t going with him. He knew you’d taken Baekhyun’s deal. He thought it was about money, but he was wrong. There was so much more to it than that.

Baekhyun turned again, this time taking you down a side road that entered a cemetery.

“Should I be concerned?”

Baekhyun snorted, “Think I’m going to kill you?” He asked nonchalantly.

You shook your head, “No, I trust you.” 

“That was your first mistake.”

The car lurched to a halt and Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt. “Come on, our second date isn’t over.”

You watched him curiously as you climbed out of the car and followed him around the side. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking along the row of graves. 

“I must say, this is a first.”

Baekhyun perked his head up for a minute. 

“I’ve never had someone take me on a date to a cemetery before.” You told him, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

A ghost of a smile spread over his lips, but he kept walking. You followed him, struggling as your heels sunk into the ground that was beginning to grow moist with late evening dew.

He suddenly turned right and walked over to an empty area in the cemetery. Or so you had thought. When you finally reached him you saw the headstone he was standing in front of. You glanced over his shoulder and read the name engraved on the stone. You looked at the name and dates on the grave and glanced up at Baekhyun, “Is this your mother?”

He nodded silently. 

You stood next to him, you had never known anyone who had lost their parents before you met Jongin. You were relatively close with your mother, you both talked often and openly. You couldn’t imagine life without her.

You looked at the date again and frowned, “Baekhyun...how old were you--”

“Seven.” He cut you off. “I was seven when she died. Cancer. Same old sob story. My father bedded and married another woman before my mother’s body was cold in the ground.” He glared straight ahead, “He’s been married four times. The women just get younger and younger. My current stepmother is only 6 years older than me.” He shook his head, his face held disgust, but softened when he looked down at the gravesight. “My mother was a beautiful person. She was kind and soft. I miss her every day.”

You reached between the two of you and laced your fingers with his. “I’m sorry, Baek.” And you meant it.

“What’s it like doing what you enjoy?” He asked you suddenly. You looked at him in question so he continued. “People like me and Jongin, we don’t get to pick out what we are good at and make it a career. We don’t get the chance to study what we enjoy, or work hard towards our goals. We’re born and bred for this life. We are raised to run our father’s businesses.”

You wanted to say something, but you weren’t sure what to say. You had always thought kids like him had it made, they never had to work for anything in their life. But at the end of the day, everyone has their own demons to battle. “Why?”

Baekhyun’s hand in yours began to shake slightly. “Have you ever reached a point so low that you’ve considered just ending it?” He whispered.

You bit your lip, sure college was hard, and the thought of becoming a stripper was definitely something you cried about. Your parents didn’t even know you did that. But had you ever wanted to end your own life? “As low as I have gotten in my life? No. I honestly never considered it.”

Baekhyun snatched his hand away and turned back to the car, “Dates over.”

You felt anxiety bubble in your stomach, “What?” You tried following him quickly, but again, your heels sank straight into the ground. Finally you kicked them off and ran to catch up with him.

“Jongin’s not home. He’s in his office. He works when he’s upset. He bottles it all up until he explodes, try to be patient with him.”

You sighed, “Baekhyun, stop.” You grabbed his arm, but he snatched it away.

“I’ll drive you over there so you two can make up. Maybe finally get you laid.”

You growled in annoyance and ran ahead until you were standing in front of him. When he tried to walk past you, you shoved his chest hard to get him to stop. “Baekhyun, please talk to me.”

His eyes were dark and cold, “Why?”

“Because you’ve seen my tits.” It was the first thing that popped into your panicked mind. You had a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach that if you let him walk away. If you let him drop you off. That you would never see him again.

Baekhyun stared at you for a moment in shock before he snorted and you got the smallest of smiles out of him.

You grinned in success, but soon your smile faltered. You sighed, “I may not have been there before, but I have to strip my clothes off in order to pay my bills. My own parents don’t know their daughters flashed her tits to half the city. Men are disgusting, and I’ve cried more nights than I haven’t. So no, I never wanted to kill myself, but that doesn’t mean I can’t understand what it feels like to be low.”

Baekhyun’s eyes never left yours as you spoke, you felt him reaching out, vying for someone, anyone to save him. You put both of your shoes in one hand and took his with the other. “Baekhyun, you have more talent than you realize. You’re sweeter than you let on. You have a lot to live for so just, do me a favor and consider going to the hospital? You can check in, their doctors can help you.”

He was hesitant, but he didn’t pull away. His eyes were changing, lightening, the heaviness was fading as you spoke to him. “One condition.” He finally spoke after a minute of quiet.

You let out a laugh, “Does it always have to be a bet with you?”

He nodded, “Always.”

“What’s the condition.”

“A kiss.”

You raised an eyebrow, “From me? Why?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Look, we both know you’re hot. You strip your clothes off for a living for Christ’s sake. Do you not see it? You’re the most down to earth girl any of us have met since Chanyeol’s wife. Your body is fucking unreal. You’re pretty and your smart. You’re the whole package, Candy.” He spoke the name you used as a stripper, but you knew he meant it in an endearing way. 

You felt your heart begin to pump a little harder. “You think...you think I’m the whole package?”

Baekhyun looked at you in shock, “Do you really not see yourself when you look in the mirror?” He held your arm up and gestured to your body, “You’re beautiful.” He sighed, “And you’re cool as shit. Are you really stuck on Jongin? Because I’m right here.” He gave you a playful smile and you knew he was back. You had rid him of his darkness for a moment.

And he had touched on something you hadn’t even been aware of. Your eyes filled with tears, “I’m not stuck on anyone. After tonight I don’t plan on contacting any of you again.”

Baekhyun gave you a pointed look, “Don’t be stupid. Jongin is like, in love with you. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

“I don’t belong with Jongin, Baekhyun. I don’t belong in this world, it’s not me. I don’t come from a wealthy background, half the time I don’t know what anyone of you are talking about!”

Baekhyun laughed, “Half the time we don’t even know what we’re talking about.”

“You’re missing my point.” 

He shook his head, “No, I get your point. It’s just not a very good one.”

You scoffed, “And who are you to tell me if it’s a good point or not?”

“Jongin’s best fucking friend, that’s who. Oh, and now yours too.” He tugged your hand, “Are you down for my condition or what?”

You rolled your eyes, “One kiss.”

He smiled broadly, “That’s my girl. But only when the date is over.” He turned his back to face you, “Hop on, you’re going to catch a cold.”

You stared at him a moment, but you decided to roll with it and climbed on to his back. 

He carried you to his car and helped you inside. He drove into the financial district of your city and you stared at him in question. “Where the hell are we going? I thought we were taking your crazy ass to the hospital.”

He nodded, “I’ll go, I promise. But first,” He pulled in front of an enormous building and parked the car. This part of town on a Friday night was practically bare, you found it strange to see the roads almost empty. Baek turned to you in his seat. “Kiss!” He demanded, puckering his lips exaggeratedly.

You rolled your eyes, but leaned forward anyway. Baekhyun pressed his lips against yours and you were surprised by how soft his lips were. He deepened the kiss slightly, pressing into you a bit more and sliding his lips along yours. 

When he pulled away you opened your eyes to find him glaring at you. “What’s wrong?” You asked him, feeling insecure for a moment.

His gaze softened, “Fucking had to be Jongin…” He muttered angrily.

You smiled and reached forward, grabbing his face you kissed him hard. You let him have your lips for a moment before pulling away gently.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“For being you. No matter what happens, let’s still be friends, hm?”

He snorted, “Come on.” He climbed out of the car and you slid your shoes back on quickly before climbing out and following close behind him.

The security guard of the building waved to Baekhyun and let you both in the building that had otherwise been locked. He led you over to the elevators and pressed the top floor button. You stood in a comfortable silence until the elevator doors opened, revealing an executive floor with a primary name on the walls.

Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, here’s the thing.” Baekhyun stated casually. He let go of your hand and dropped into one of the leather seats in front of Jongin’s desk. “Mina comes up to me and tells me she’s willing to drop 60 grand if I can steal this one away from you.” He points his thumb back at you, you were frozen in the center of the room, too scared to move. “I was like, wow! This bitch really is fucking crazy! So her only demand was that I keep you away from my Candy back here for tonight. And you know how I am about the details.”

You grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, “I told you no.”

He tugged you forward, “Look. I know I’m not the most trustworthy guy, but believe me when I say you’ve got it all wrong. Jongin doesn’t care about material stuff. He cares about a person’s heart and lame shit like that.” He led you through large double doors and back towards the back offices. The light was only on in one office and your palms began to sweat.

“Seriously, Baek. He wants nothing to do with me. He was so mad when I told him I wasn’t going with him tonight.” You tried pulling away, but Baekhyun’s grip was like steel. 

He ignored you, instead strolling into the office as if he owned the place. 

Jongin was staring blankly at his computer when you both walked in, his eyes slid up and you watched the coldness enter them as soon as he saw you both. His gaze was harsh and you found yourself hiding behind Baekhyun as much as he would allow.

“So, here’s the thing.” Baekhyun stated casually. He let go of your hand and dropped into one of the leather seats in front of Jongin’s desk. “Mina comes up to me and tells me she’s willing to drop 60 grand if I can steal this one away from you.” He points his thumb back at you, you were frozen in the center of the room, too scared to move. “I was like, wow! This bitch really is fucking crazy! So her only demand was that I keep you away from my Candy back here for tonight. And you know how I am about the details.”

Jongin’s face didn’t show a twitch of amusement. It was actually quite frightening to see how angry he was as he listened to Baekhyun speak. 

“So anyway, I was like you know what? Fuck her and her 60 grand. I’m going to take her money and make her pay. But I couldn’t tell either of you that!” 

Jongin raised a single brow, “Why not?”

Baekhyun paused, his hands still up in the air from waving them around while he spoke. “Well, then I don’t have any fun.”

Jongin shut his eyes in frustration, but Baekhyun continued speaking. “So I told Candy here I would pay the rest of her college debt off if she ditched you Friday for me. But she wasn’t allowed to tell you.”

Jongin’s eyes shot open and looked directly at you. You wanted to buckle under the gaze, but your body was still frozen still.

“Don’t worry, I really did give her the money. Your girl here is debt free. Well, school loan free come Monday morning. No more stripping, just good old fashioned hard work!”

Jongin’s lips slid into the most sarcastic smile you had ever seen, “Good for you.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Don’t be like that.”

Jongin’s eyes cut over to him. “Is that all you came here to do? Gloat?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I didn’t finish. Mina has to give me the money, but she couldn’t get you. I knew you would get real butt hurt and come sulk in your office.”

“I’m not butt hurt.” Jongin snapped.

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment, it was very evident he didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth. “So anyway, being the person I am I made the bet with Mina. On a single condition.” He paused for effect. “She had to drop everything with you if she couldn’t get her way with you tonight. My part of the bargain was to make sure you were Candy-free. She did the rest.” He smiled broadly, as if he were brilliant. Jongin’s face never changed. “Alright. Well. I see I’m going to have to do this the hard way.” He stood up and walked over to you, pushing you towards the desk.

“She likes you.” He said simply. Jongin’s face stayed neutral and you were trying to think if you could run fast enough and hit his glass window if you’d just fall out to die or if you’d die of embarrassment first. 

Baekhyun continued, “She took the money because she needed it. She was undressing for gross men for a living, who wouldn’t take that? She also thinks she’s not good enough for you. So she figured taking my offer was a good way to stop herself from getting hurt.”

Jongin blinked, and you looked away, your face was flushed with heat. Baekhyun squeezed your shoulders, “And you, my dear friend, are too stubborn to admit you have feelings for her.” Baekhyun spoke softly. His hands dropped from your shoulders and he stood next to you. “Look, I know I’m fucked up. I’m sorry. Someone recently convinced me to look into getting some help for that.” He gave you a wink. “But I really do care about you. I’m sorry I have to be a jackass all the time.”

Jongin looked at you both and sighed before standing up. He walked around his desk and pulled Baekhyun into a hug. “I love you. Even though you’re fucked up and make stupid decisions.”

Baekhyun pulled away and grinned. “Speaking of stupid decisions, I am actually mega depressed and I’m going to go check myself into the hospital for a few days.”

Jongin’s eyes widened, but Baekhyun held a hand up. “I won’t hurt myself. But...I am gonna just drive straight there, so can you take her home? Thanks!” He turned and walked out of the office in a flash, leaving you both speechless.

You looked at Jongin and he looked away with a frown. “I’ll just go get a cab…” You pointed towards the exit awkward and began to turn to walk away.

“Wait,” Jongin grabbed your wrist and you looked up at his wide, brown eyes. They weren’t quite as cold anymore. You could see his inner debate, he wanted to trust you, to trust Baekhyun’s words.

“He wasn’t lying.” You decided to admit. Your hands were shaking, and you hated more than anything that you were putting your heart on the line, but you went for it anyway. “Your world, your life. I’m not exactly CEO wife material. Or girlfriend material. I don’t know how to be in your world.”

Jongin stepped forward and took your other hand. “I wouldn’t ever want you to think you have to meet some weird expectations to be with me. I starting liking you for you…”

Your stomach curled in on itself, “You liked me?” You asked him.

Jongin blushed, an actual blush tinted his cheeks and you thought you were going to die. “Yeah. I thought you could read me like a book?”

You made a face, “I guess feelings kind of cloud that.”

His lips twitched in amusement and he and leaned forward and pressed them against yours. You wondered if you’d ever get used to kissing Jongin, his lips were like pillows and sent you to another dimension. He stepped closer to you, his hand snaking around your waist and pulling you against his chest. Suddenly the kiss deepened, all of the pent up feelings and emotions came spilling out of you both in a physical way. You gripped the lapels of his coat as he tugged on the soft material of your dress. His tongue slid past your lips and you let him in. You let go completely, promising yourself to give this a chance. To give Jongin a chance.

When he pulled away from you, you saw his chest heaving for breath. You tried to remember to breath yourself, but it was difficult when his big brown eyes were looking at you in such an intense way.

“Can I be bold enough to ask you to come home with me instead?” His voice was gruff and sent tingles straight between your legs.

You couldn’t help but smile, he was a gentleman to the very end. “I would love to go home with you.” You told him.

He grinned for the first time all night and your heart skipped a beat. He took your hand and immediately turned to drag you out of his office. “We can be there in ten minutes.”  
_____

If you could pull your past self aside for five minutes and tell her that stripping would lead you to a guy like Jongin she’d probably laugh in your face.

You wouldn't blame her, you were still in shock yourself. Everything about being with Jongin was perfect. He treated you with the utmost respect and kindness. You'd never been treated so sweetly before in your life. By anyone. 

You had spent several nights with Jongin, making love and staying up all night in each other’s arms. You were in the blissful honeymoon phase of the relationship where you couldn't get enough of each other. You never wanted it to end.

Even his work associates seemed to let the entire night with Baekhyun blow over. It wasn't a scandal worth talking about.

At least, not as big as Baekhyun ending up in the Psych ward of the hospital and checking himself into a local rehabilitation center for people suffering from depression and other mental illnesses.

You visited Baekhyun often, with or without Jongin. Baekhyun was becoming a good friend and seeing him more stable made you happy. He was doing well and you were glad.

Jongin surprised you by waiting for you after work. He was leaning against his car, the sun gleamed off of his dark hair and eyes. He took your breath away.

“Is that the new beau that has you so happy?” Your boss spoke behind you with a knowing smile.

You nodded, “yeah, that's him.”

She nudged you, “Well look at you. Good for you.” She gave Jongin a little wave as she walked past him.

He smiled broadly as you walked up and you immediately greeted him with a kiss. 

“I was thinking I could make you dinner.” He told you as he wrapped his arms around your waist.”

You raised your eyebrows, “You cook?”

He chuckled, “I'm not bad.”

He drove you back to his penthouse and led you back into the kitchen. The ingredients were already cut up and laid out and waiting for him. He gave you a sheepish look as you leaned against the countertop.

“I may have mentioned to Mimi that I was cooking for you.” He told you.

Mimi was Jongin’s housekeeper. She had been with his family since he was born, he considered her more of a grandmother than help. Jongin’s parents died in a car accident when he was 18 and she had been by his side ever since. You adored the woman and she adored you. After you met her for the first time, she told Jongin to buy the ring.

You smiled and reached around him to grab a piece of carrot and pop it into your mouth. “Hey!” He scolded, patting you on the bum. “You can watch not eat all of my ingredients.”

You gave him a fake pout but moved out of his way as he began to pull out pots and pans and get to work.

Watching Jongin roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt and cook for you was a turn on you never realized you had. His muscles moving against the material of the shirt as he stirred and flipped the food. You were drooling for more than just the wonderful smells of the kitchen.

By the time he plated dinner you were ready to tell him you wanted to skip straight for dessert, but you held back. Your grumbling stomach winning.

You took a bite of the food and looked at him in shock, “Are you seriously this perfect? You're the hottest man alive, you treat me like a princess and now you cook?” You put your utensils down and signed, “and all I can offer you in return is a half-decent massage.”

He laughed and shook his head, “Don't be ridiculous. You're the sweetest girl I ever met, and the first one I could trust. You're beautiful inside and out and I love you.”

Your heart stopped beating for a second, you two had only been together a little over a month and those words hadn't been spoken yet.

Jongin realized his slip and suddenly blushed and looked away from you, “I'm sorry that's too fast isn't it? We can just pretend it didn't happen I mean I--”

You stood up from your seat and walked over to him as grabbed his face in a heated kiss. “I love you too.” You whispered softly against his plump lips.

A relieved smile appeared and he kissed you back just as firmly. The kisses soon grew more heated and you pulled away with a breathless laugh. “Bedroom.” You told him firmly, already tugging on his hand.

He stood but eyed the food, “but dinner…”

“Can be reheated.” You answered already dragging him back towards the bedroom.

You barely crossed the threshold when Jongin grabbed a hold of your hips and spun you towards him. He kissed you hungrily and backed you towards the bed, laying you down softly. 

He moved his kisses along your chin before going down your neck and sucking on the sensitive skin, making you squirm in delight. 

“Do you know how much I love causing these goosebumps on your skin?” He whispered hotly before sinking his teeth into the flesh again.

You whimpered and your fingers skillfully began to unbutton his shirt to get to the taut skin beneath it. The second you got to the last button you pushed it off of his shoulders. You both made quick work of undressing one another. With each article of clothing off of your body Jongin left kisses and bites along your skin. 

You loved it when he marked you up, staking his claim into you in such a hot way. You were weak for his mouth and loved watching it work all over you. He slid his fingers down your panties and leaned back to pull them down and off of your legs. He ran his fingers along the inside of your thigh slowly skillfully avoiding your center as he dragged it up your stomach.

You bit your lip as he looked up at you with a knowing smirk that made you weak in the knees. Jongin’s bedroom eyes were a pure sin. And they made heat pool between your legs immediately.

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are.” He told you with a gruff voice.

You grinned, “Funny. I was thinking the same thing.”

Jongin let out a soft chuckle and immediately rolled over your body to capture your lips in a heated kiss. His hips settled between your legs and you felt the teasing of his tip at your entrance. He began sliding his head along your slick folds, coating himself in your arousal. You let out a wanton moan, “don't tease.” You whined, trying to buck your hips up to get him inside of you. 

He gave you a wolfish grin. “So impatient, baby.” He cooed at you with a nip at your lips. “Let me enjoy watching you squirm beneath me.”

You glared and smacked his chest, only making him laugh harder at you. He kissed you again and you bit his bottom lip. He growled against your lips and thrusted into you.

You immediately cried out, your fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders. Jongin’s hips began to snap into you, filling you up completely before pulling back out again. 

Your toes curled at the feeling of his cock pressing against your inner walls. Your back arched against his chest, your nipples sliding against his smooth chest. He groaned in delight and you spread your legs even further apart to get him deeper inside of you.

“Fuck, baby.” He grunted between thrusts. “You're so wet for me.”

His words only brought you closer to your precious end and you moaned in response. Unable to form coherent words as your body chased after its orgasm.

He leaned down and licked a long, wet stripe from your jaw to your ear. “I want to feel you cum all over my cock.” He spoke directly into your ear, his hot breath trickling over the skin. “I want you to scream my name when you do.”

You whined and your fingers tangled into his hair, “Please, Jongin.” You weren't even sure what you were begging for, but your boyfriend responded with harder and deeper thrusts. 

Your eyes squeezed shut and Jongin let out a deep moan next to your ear. The sound of his moaning sent you straight over the edge. Your entire body jerked you back towards the mattress as your orgasm hit you. You moaned his name loudly, letting the feeling of pure bliss wash over you as Jongin met his own release.

He brushed kisses all over your face as you caught your breath before rolling to his side and collapsing to the mattress. 

You rolled over to rest your cheek on his chest. The two of you lay still for a moment, enjoying the post sex buzz that hung in the air. You were sated and satisfied.

Jongin’s stomach grumbles loudly and you say up and laughed. Well, one of you was satisfied. “Come on you,” you pat his belly gently, “you deserve a good meal after that.”

He sat up and cupped your face for one more passionate kiss before peeling away to start dressing himself. “And after dinner there shall be more dessert.”

You giggled, “don't make promises you can keep, Mr. Kim.”

He let out a laugh and smacked your butt playfully. “Don't you worry about that, my love.” He told you lowly before disappearing to go reheat his dinner. 

You opted out of putting all your clothes back on. Instead grabbing Jongin’s shirt that he had left behind. No sense of adding all of the layers if they were just coming off later.


End file.
